Transformers: Megatron's Tragedy Trilogy Pt 1
by lezlie1122
Summary: megatron tries to find his true love.


It seems like a normal day at the decepticon headquarters but Megatron keeps rambling on about how he has always failed at defeating the Autobots and decides to go to a bar to drown his sorrows and orders Starscream to tag along but resistant as he is Starscream decides to go along.

They soon arrive at the bar and after 2 hours the two Decepticons get completely drunk and decide to go for a walk and walk into some sort of club which turns out to be a gay bar. The gay bar is full with nothing but autobots shaking their money-makers, Sunny and Sideswipe are on podiums doing something a bit special for everyone, Megatron and Starscream are stood in the middle of the dance floor with their drinks, Starscream almost about to faint while they are crowded by hundreds of young bots and deep techno bass music, and then in the best, purest British accent I have ever heard starscream screamed to the heavens "I NEED TO USE THE LOO!!!!!!!" he then runs off to the back but Megatron says "wait Starscream don't leave me here alone I need y-" but before Megatron could finish his sentence he is interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Megatron how are ya" Megatron turns to see an intoxicated Optimus Prime who's drooping all over the place and has to be held up by Prowl, in a nervous voice megatron says "uh hi prime" but before he could reply Prime fainted while Prowl scuttles away. About a few minutes later Starscream comes back and has found a table for him and Megatron, so they go over to their table Megatron is sobering up a bit but Starscream still piles down the rich pure energon, Megatron then turns to Starscream and says to him "oh Starscream look at those rancid young Autobots how I envy them" Starscream then turns to Megatron and out of randomness he squeals "YOU LOVE PRIME!!!!!!" he then falls to the ground squealing with laughter unfortunately for Megatron the music was very low and everyone heard he then got up and walked out of the bar hanging his head in shame while dragging a giggling Starscream behind him by the foot.

A few minutes later they arrive back at hq and Soundwave is at the entrance to greet Megatron as he always does Megatron then turns to Soundwave, takes a deep breath and shouts "GET THE FRAG AWAY FROM ME YOU OVERSIZED TAPE DECK" Soundwave then runs off weeping Megatron then enters the base and throws Starscream into his quarters Megatron then exits and goes into his own he makes sure no one is around and opens a secret closet and picks up a photograph, sighs to himself and whispers to himself "well I guess it's all out in the open now" he then looks up and shouts to the heavens "I LOVE YOU OPTIMUS PRIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megatron then turns around to see Shockwave at the door, Shockwave then looks Megatron in the eye and says "you traitorous bast-" but before Shockwave could finish Megatron blasts Shockwave in the face once there is complete silence Megatron gets a picture of Prime and holds it to his spark while weeping himself to sleep.

As the sun rises Megatron is awoken by the light and walks out to the computer room Starscream then comes and apologizes for acting childish, Megatron forgives him and walks off Starscream then says "wait Megatron where are you going" Megatron turns his head and says to Starscream "I'm going to find Prime!" he then runs off Starscream then buries his head in his hand thinking "what a fragging drama queen".

Megatron is then running through a field knowing where his secret crush may be and as he runs he thinks to himself "wait what if he doesn't love me back ill be devastated" he then feels a presence behind him, he turns to see Soundwave who puts his hand on Megatron's shoulder and says "Megatron if you feel this strongly about Prime then nobody is stopping you, you just need to explain everything and hope he feels the same" Megatron then nods and continues to run he then arrives at the gay bar and luckily for him Optimus Prime was still there and so was a very pissed off prowl who had to stay for the entire night watching over prime even though he was unconscious on the floor but also comforting a very traumatized jazz who is holding his legs to his chest, sucking his thumb while murmuring to himself "they're not going to hurt me they're not going to hurt me", so he entered and sat down opposite Prime and explained his feelings Prime then stared at Megatron and burst into a rage of laughter afterwards Prime says to Megatron " listen Megs I respect you as a warrior but I just don't feel that way about you" Optimus then gets up and walks out, Megatron then gets up and follows and says "wait... there's somebody else isn't there" Prime turns to face Megatron and hesitates for a second but then says to him "I'm sorry Megatron but yes there is someone else" then Optimus' intercom rings and Megatron hears a familiar voice over it he takes the intercom from Prime and listens, his face turns pale and spiritless he takes the deepest breath in history and shouts at the top of his voice "STAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRSCREEEEEAAAAAM!!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
